


Little ‘copters

by Plugs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: ABDL Kink, Ageplay, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Victim Blaming, rapeplay, victim shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Vortex has an interesting set of hobbies.Even interrogators need to feel cute sometimes.
Relationships: Hook/Vortex
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Playing with daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a series of stories about Vortex. Vortex in this fic enjoys ABDL, ageplay and ddlg. If you do not like that content, do not read the fic.
> 
> If you saw these tags and are into them, read on! Because I’m also into it and don’t have shame at this point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Vortex plays his favourite game, annoying Onslaught.

Vortex’s engine purred as he read ‘Interrogation quarterly’ while curled up on his favourite seat. And in his favourite comfy outfit.

To Vortex, mechs who didn’t wear diapers were really missing out. The physical comfort of being padded, how the cute lacy frills looked and how the soft fabric felt when his servo brushed it. And knowing that it all fragged off Onslaught.

“ _Vortex_ ,” Onslaught said.

Vortex twitched his rotors. It was about time Ons took notice, and that they had this talk again.

“I do not care about your...hobbies, but you cannot preform them in our rec room,” Onslaught said.

Vortex looked up with a big innocent visor. “But Brawl polishes his cannon in here all the time. Why can’t I read my book?”

“Vortex,” Onsluaght growled. “This isn’t about the journal.”

Vortex tilted his head. “Then...what’s wrong?”

“For Primus sake! You are wearing...a waste pad.” Onslaught huffed, clearly embarrassed to even use the word. “And stop talking like _that_.”

Vortex giggled. “like what.... _daddy_?”

Onslaughts groan of despair could have put Deadend to shame.


	2. Bad Victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that the tags offscreen/discussed noncon, victim shaming and victim blaming reference.
> 
> Transfomers in this universe are built as adults, but the discussion of the feelings around trauma could be described as equivalent to csa. 
> 
> Also two morally grey but sympathetic characters bond over trauma.

Vortex sat hugging his knees in his favourite place on the Victory. His interrogation room. The door was keyed only to him, Megatron and his gestalt. The big table he normally sat at with prisoners was comfortable to sit under in the dark.

The door opened and closed.

“Are you...okay?” Swindle asked.

Vortex flicked his rotors. “Worried about one of your best customers? Don’t worry I’ll still buy guns and gear from you Swin’.” Vortex waved his servo. “You can go take your act elsewhere.”

Swindle got down under the table and sat next to Vortex. “Well if I’m acting, why don’t you humour me?”

They both sat in silence for a while listening to the creaking of the Nemesis.

“Sunstorm wanted me to tell him a sob story about how someone diddled my panels as a newbuild. Then he either tells me I was as bad as whoever raped me or that I’m self harming and need to stop.” Vortex laughed. “Mech would make a good interrogator if he wasn’t so up his aft with the Primus stuff.”

“Mech would make a good _target_.” Swindle’s optics were stony.

“You’d kill him for me? Swindle you’re so _sweet_ ,” Vortex replied.

Swindle’s optics narrowed. “I don’t have many standards but...” he vented. “He shouldn’t have said that.”

“Swin’ you do know I’d say that slag to get the edge in an interrogation right?” Vortex replied.

“Yeah but that’s an interrogation with ‘Bots. He asked if you’d been molested in front of the _entire_ rec room.”

“Thanks for rubbing it in like true friend Swin’,” Vortex said. He knew he was pushing Swin’ away. He...didn’t know if he wanted to do that.

“Okay here’s my sob story,” Swindle said. “I was brought online by a newbuild technician who liked raping new builds.”

Vortex shivered. “Swindle. Why did you trust me with that?”

“She’s dead. Tore her main fuel line out myself. You can’t say anything I didn’t think about myself.” Swindle shrugged. “I don’t care what did or didn’t happen to you, but I do care about you...for some reason.”

“I prefer you alive to dead when you’re not selling me for scrap,” Vortex admitted. “Who else is gonna sit here and pretend to care about me.”

“Yeah.” Swindle smiled.

Vortex vented. “I was...something happened. I liked it because newbuilds don’t know better. Mechs get weird when they find out you’ve got more complicated feelings about slag. I’m not a nice mech.

“I don’t rape but I’ve killed and enjoyed it. I’ve broken mechs when I needed too. Somehow mechs see that kinda violence as a lesser crime.” Vortex laughed without humour. “What the frag does that make me?”

“Well.” Swindle said. He put a servo on Vortex’s shoulder. “Us nasty deviants have gotta stick together. Now...we can’t _kill_ Sunstorm, Megs wouldn’t like that. But I do have some toys we could use to ruin his day.”

Vortex giggled. “You’re the _best_ playmate Swindle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter name, ‘bad victims’, is important to me. 
> 
> There’s a fake dichotomy that there is a Right and Wrong way to be traumatised, that ‘bad victims’ deserve either pity or hate. That survivors who are not kind, gentle and easy to feel sorry for are ‘bad’.
> 
> I mean, they might be terrible people. But the label of survivor is not a negotiable one. And sometimes the best way to explore this is writing shameless robot age play with a morally questionable character.
> 
> (Changed chapter notes as of 27/9/2020)


	3. Good little girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rape play ddlg ageplay scene. Vortex uses he/him pronouns throughout, but is still in a ‘little girl’ role. The identity of Vortex’s ‘sire’ is kept secret for some of the fic, but the fic tags reveal his identity.
> 
> The first scene in the fic discusses past rape. Although Cybetronians are created as adults in this verse, the past abuse could be seen as analogous to CSA.
> 
> Do not read if you don’t like this content. 
> 
> I have edited this fic but further edits may occur when I look it over tomorrow.

“For this kinda play I’m gonna need it to hurt a little, the pain feels comforting. I don’t want to bleed or dent—just enough to remind me we’re playing. 

“When I was raped I didn’t fight back because I liked it. I didn’t know what a no was, my yes wasn’t consent. I need to say no, to run away. I need to fight back—even if it’s a game.

“You’ve proved you’re a good sire.” Vortex grinned. “...I wanna see how hard you can play.”

* * *

Vortex snuck though the dark corridors, listening for footsteps. His white dress kept catching on his legs. The fear of tripping up was the one of the few things that kept him from running.

“Get back here _now_!” Sire roared behind him.

Vortex dashed through a nearby door into a small dimly lit room. He scrambled into a corner and hugged his knees, the soft fabric of the dress spread over them. Vortex trembled stroking, his fingers across the fabric. His rotars scraped the wall causing tiny tickles of pain.

“Did you really think you could hide in here?” sneered Sire. His footsteps got closer and Vortex curled up tighter. “Open up those legs like a good bitlet...are you going to make me force you?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Vortex begged. His dress was gently lifted, and his knees were forced apart. “Please—don’t! I don’t want too—“ 

“—I _am_ going to frag you—don’t event think of fighting back,” Sire opened his panels and stroked his half pressurised spike. “I hope you’re lubricated enough, I don’t want to tear my little fuck toy.”

Vortex opened his panel. His lubricant shimmered in the red light of Sire’s visor. “ _No_ ,” he whispered. Sire entered him with force and Vortex yelled out. He scratched at sires chest with blunt digits, his claws remaining sheathed.

“I said _don’t_ try to fight back!” Sire slapped him and Vortex’s unprotected face stung. Sire grabbed Vortex’s hands and pinned them above his head. “I’m going to _enjoy_ this...”

Vortex gasped as Sire set a hard and fast pace. His rotors stung as they grated against the wall. Sire was on top of him, holding him down. No one but Sire could touch him, hurt him, frag him. Sire thrust one last time, his overload spilling into Vortex’s valve. Vortex sobbed as his own followed.

* * *

His dress was removed and folded by careful hands. Vortex lay limp in Hook’s arms as he was carried. The warm solvent of Hook’s private shower washed away the fuzziness in his mind. Once dry, Vortex flopped unceremoniously on Hook’s berth. His engine purring softly in contentment.

“Vortex, how do you feel?” Hook asked.

“...good,” Vortex replied. “Comfortable. Tired. How’s my sire doing?”

”That was _very_ fun,” Hook said. “We can review in more detail later after we have rested.”

Vortex smiled. “Yeah. You know, Swin’ is gonna be happy I didn’t rip another dress.”

“Destroying good craftsmanship goes against my principles,” Hook replied.

“Huh. Scrapper’s aft must be pretty badly designed,” Vortex muttered.

“Don’t be rude bitlet,” Hook said fondly. “Scrapper lent us that supply closet we played in today.”

“Yes sire,” Vortex grumbled and held out his servo. Hook placed Vortex’s plush bear in his servo. Vortex smirked and hugged the toy, feeling the soft fabric on his still tender face. “I’ll be good...for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am incapable of not shipping Hook and Scrapper. 
> 
> I have tried to research kink to get something at least semi accurate, but pointing out major cockups is very welcome. 
> 
> I wanted to write a fic that explored a character who would find a lack of violence triggering in a rapeplay scene.


	4. Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I got my lovely icon I started thinking about Vortex’s bear. Which created this fic.
> 
> I’m not totally sure if this series is out of chronological order now, or if it’s trying to grow legs into a continuous plot. It’s doing something I’m just along for the ride.
> 
> I do know Swindle makes a deal to sell Cybertronian weed, a bear gets misgendered (not maliciously) and there’s Swindle Vortex bonding.

[Swin’ I need you. It’s important.]

Swindle sighed. [‘Tex. I’m in the middle of a meeting with one of my suppliers. If you’re bleeding out find Hook, if you need someone punched get Brawl, unless it’s actually important don’t involve me.] 

“You got a co-m-m?” Mixmaster said. The rows of his growing crystals gleamed in the ultraviolet light.

[It’s important,] Vortex said. [if this isn’t fixed I’m not gonna have good...impulse control when I’m upset.]

“Oh, uh it’s nothing, just a moment!” Swindle said. [That sounds like a Hook problem ‘Tex. I ain’t a psyc or uh. sire. I’ve got limits to—]

[I’m not asking you to pretend to pretend...to.] Vortex vented. [My bear she got fragged up—someone broke into my Nemesis quarters. Need to you fix her.]

Mixmaster tapped his foot. “You sur-re it isn’t important?”

Swindle sighed. [Okay. But I’m finishing this deal first—I’ll see you back at our quarters.] Swindle put on a smile. “Okay Mixmaster. You’ve got all this syk that needs a seller...”

* * *

Swindle winced. The bear before him looked like it’d been stabbed repeatedly and had most of its stuffing was pulled out. It’s arm had been torn off and both button eyes had been removed.

Vortex hovered behind him. “You can fix her, right?”

Swindle vented. “I’m gonna have to replace its—“

“ _Her_.”

“ _Her_ body. She’ll also need new eyes, an new arm and stuffing. Give me a few hours to contact my fabric supplier and I can get a catalog drawn up with some options.”

“...can’t you just sew up the holes?” Vortex asked.

“Tex’ there’s more holes than fabric. I’m a craftsmech, not Primus.”

Vortex gestured at the bear. “Could you...save what’s left for me to keep?”

“That cloth got special meaning?”

“Yeah. And I wanna analyse those punctures more...” Vortex tilted his masked helm and Swindle knew he was smiling. He was glad he couldn’t see that smile.

“Right, right. Anyway I’m gonna need some time to repair it once I’ve got the supplies. A few days at the least.”

“ _Her,_ ” Vortex growled.

“Her. Right, right she’s a she. I knew that!” Swindle grinned. “She got a name?”

“She’s called Mubs for short,” Vortex replied. He looked at Swindle intently. “I’ve had her for a long time Swin’. She’s _important_.”

Swindle cleared his vocaliser. He needed to get on Scavenger for those supplies fast. This was too fragging much for him. “Mubs?”

“‘Murder bear’. My first sire when I was in compulsory military service named her,” Vortex explained. “Wasn’t very creative, but she had a good spanking arm.”

“Oh. Well of course,” Swindle replied. “But give me a few days and I’ll have this bear good as new!”

“You won’t,” Vortex said. “But...I appreciate this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits will likely be done in the morning. Then this endnote will be deleted.


	5. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Vortex and Swindle interactions! More adorable Helicopters in diapers!  
> ...and some offscreen sexual harassment and struggling with sleep as a trauma response.

Swindle put his arm over his optics and groaned. The light from Vortex’s side of the room still teased at his eyes. “‘Tex. It’s the middle of the night—can’t you plug into the pad?”

“Nah,” Vortex said from his side of the room. “It’s a crystal-holo. Tech is far too old for a neural plug in.”

“So turn it off. Because some of us have gotta try recharge ‘Tex,” Swindle grumbled.

“Swin’ I’ve got two more projections to go. Please let me finish my story.”

Swindle couldn’t see those turbo-puppy optics, but he recognised tone of voice when Vortex was trying to be cute. Right now it was wheedling. “What’s so great about that book anyway?”

“It’s an old Kaonite story. A princex is captured by a predacon and kept in a tower. Knights try to rescue xer. But they fail because they can’t defeat the predacon with their blades. But a young miner digs under the tower and rescues the princex—the predacon is so ashamed it leaves the land forever.”

“—Then they bond and give newbuilds unrealistic expectations about romance,” Swindle interrupted. “Can I sleep now?”

“Its fiction ‘Swin, ain’t goofing to be realistic. You think this is gonna make newbuilds try to fight predacons or something?” Vortex said.

Swindle groaned. “I don’t have any romance in my spark or whatever.”

“...Swin’ I’ve seen your holonovels. Unless you only read ‘The Prince and the Equine Keeper’ for the saucy pictures you’ve got more romantic gooey stuff in you than an Autobot.”

“Yes but I know it’s unrealistic!” Swindle exclaimed. “And how do you know about my holonovels!”

“We share a room. Your novel shelf is over there,” Vortex looked at it. “That’d be like asking if you’ve noticed my guns on the wall.”

“Yes Vortex. I’ve noticed the rocket launcher and guns you’ve decorated with rainbow equines and hearts.”

Vortex gasped. “Swindle. Those are custom painted designs.”

“Primus why am I letting you bait me. I just want to sleep!” Swindle flopped back on his berth. “You know I don’t sleep easily. especially when...I just don’t sleep much sometimes.”

“When you’re trying to pretend you don’t have a loaded gun in your subspace?” Vortex asked.

Swindle grit his teeth. Damn Vortex and his perceptiveness. “Mechs think because I’m smaller than them they can push me around. Anyone tries to touch me again I’m shooting their spike off.”

“I don’t think Dragstrip will be groping anyones aft for a while at least—you broke his wrist,” Vortex said with admiration in his voice.

“Yeah. And now I’m not gonna sleep even with a gun in my subspace. At least let me lie awake in the dark Vortex.”

Vortex stood up and walked over to the light switch. Swindle rolled his eyes at the duck print diaper—Vortex thought he could criticise how Swindle went to berth?

The room went dark.

“Vortex?”

“...try to get some sleep Swin’ okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks leave me such lovely comments and nice messages about this fic <3
> 
> So thankyou to all my readers for your support!


End file.
